Coup de foudre
by deathkaidda
Summary: Question: Qu'est-ce que le coup de foudre? Je vous préviens, l'histoire n'a pas de sens, je vous conseille par avance de prévoir 1 ou 2 aspirines ! WARNING: contient des scènes YAOI ! Rated M


_Londres…1h42 du matin_

« Aaaahhh ! Est-ce que c'est marqué dans le règlement qu'on peut forcer les employés à aller faucher une âme sous l'orage ! » Le shinigami blond se plaint sous une pluie battante et un orage, qui grondait fort, au-dessus d'eux.

« Un shinigami doit savoir faucher une âme sur les terrains et par tous les temps ! Mais là… j'aurais préféré ne pas y aller ! Mes beaux cheveux vont friser et mon maquillage va être foutu ! » Répondu le shinigami aux cheveux rouges.

« Faire de la paperasse est longue et ennuyeux mais, au moins, on aurait étés au sec ! Là c'est le déluge ! Et puis-je rate une super fête qui était organisée par le secrétariat» Continua le blondinet.

« Cesse de te plaindre, pense à moi qui devrait me montrer affreuse à Will ! » Rajouta Le roux.

« Tout ça parce que l'âme que l'on doit faucher meurt foudroyée ! C'est nul Senpai, on va être tout trempé pour ce soir !», Ronald Knox pleura, si l'on peut dire, d'aller faucher cette âme sous une pluie qui ne se faisait que plus importante. Son Senpai, Grell Sutcliff, haussa ses épaules trempées d'eau : « Dommage pour ce type, sa vie se termine sur un coup de foudre ! ».

Ronald croisa ses bras derrière la tête : « En parlant de coup de foudre… dite Senpai ?! », « Quoi ? » Interrogea Grell, « est-ce qu'une faux de la mort c'est conducteur d'électricité ?». Grell sourit, les joues rouges : « ça dépend quel faux… et quel homme la manie ! S'il s'ait faire de beaux mouvements avec, il aurait plus qu'un simple coup de foudre amoureux ! ».

Le blondinet tira une tête désespérée en appuie sur sa tondeuse : « Nan mais sérieusement Senpai, est-ce qu'une faux c'est conducteur ? », le rouquin perdit son sourire : « Tu m'embêtes avec tes questions, tu n'es vraiment pas existant comme partenaire ! ». Grell mit sa tronçonneuse sur son épaule, en entendant le jeunot qui soufflait derrière lui mais la situation changea quand Grell repéra la prochaine âme à faucher sur sa liste : « Le travail nous appelle ! ».

Grell sauta du toit, Ronald mit du temps à la réaction, déçu de ne pas avoir eu de réponse de la part de son Senpai, il le suivit de loin quand il vit un flash dans le ciel. Grell sauta sur le toit voisin, c'est lorsqu'il plaça sa faux au-dessus de sa tête, qu'on entendit l'orage gronder…

Ronald l'entendit aussi et regarda en direction de son collègue quand celui-ci avait la faux pointée vers le ciel. Grell était pour sauter après avoir pris son élan, le monstre du ciel fut attiré par le haut de la tronçonneuse et la traversa avant d'arriver à son propriétaire. Grell poussa un cri qui fut avalé par le choc électrique, il s'écroula à terre et perdit conscience suite à l'imposant choc électrique dans son corps de shinigami dans lequel, l'orage s'était frayé un chemin. La douleur emporta le shinigami dans les bras de Morphée sous les cris du jeune shinigami.

Le faucheur rouge ouvrit les yeux, un univers blanc comme la neige fut devant ses orbites. Grell se redressa, il ne vit rien autour de lui à part des monts de draps blancs avec des pétales de rose dessus tels les draps d'un lit lors d'une nuit romantique. Paysage étrange mais à l'atmosphère apaisant et romantique, surtout avec les bougies à certains endroits, l'immense lieu moelleux et confortable s'accompagnait d'une odeur d'encens parfumé avec de légères fumées qui émanaient dans l'air.

De par l'environnement, il fallut un moment au faucheur pour ce demandé si c'était bien réel. Grell se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois, et se demanda s'il n'était pas dans un rêve. Il se le dit surement de par l'endroit, n'importe qui remarquerait que ce n'est pas la réalité… bien que l'atmosphère trop apaisante des lieux laisse à penser le contraire. Le lieu ressemblait vraiment à un lit moelleux et relaxant sans fin.

Grell se mit sur ses jambes, la surface sur laquelle appuyaient ses talons aiguilles était assez mou et Grell manqua de retomber à terre (bien qu'il fût à deviner que la chute ne serait pas douloureuse). C'est alors qu'un mal lui prit dans tout le corps, le shinigami roux se crispa sur sa place, sa vision (même avec ses lunettes) devint floue et il se sentait partir vers l'inconscient total. Un moment, il leva la tête vers l'horizon blanchâtre quand il vit une silhouette noire marcher vers lui.

Alors que celle-ci avançait vers lui, Grell essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser en espérant que sa vue se stabilise face à lui. La silhouette noire avança vers lui, jusqu'à se retrouvait debout face à la faucheuse rouge. Un choc traumatique claqua dans son mental à la vue de la silhouette noire tout juste en face de lui, les yeux dans les yeux : « Qu…que…que…quoi ?! C'est quoi de ce bordel ?! »

« Je crois, Grell, que vous devriez parler dans un langage plus approprié pour une femme » la mâchoire du faucheur rouge aurait pu toucher le sol tellement de ce qu'il voyait le choquer au plus haut point. La silhouette noire n'était autre que … lui-même ! Grell avait en face de lui … LUI mais attention, ce n'était pas son jumeau rouge écarlate, c'était le Grell Sutcliff dans le rôle pitoyable qu'il avait il y a presque un an déjà, celui du majordome de Madame Red.

La situation paraissait aussi impossible que totalement répugnante pour la faucheuse rouge quitte à avoir un double de lui, il aurait préféré que ce soit avec sa magnifique chevelure rouge, pas avec cette sale coupe brune masculine. « Comment tu peux dire ça, toi qui es si laid ! » lança le faucheur.

« Laid moi ? Mais je suis vous et vous avez été moi, non ? » Se défendit le majordome. «Certes ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pour moi tu es considéré comme « mort » ! ». Le majordome brun fit un début de crise de panique, comme si la tasse de thé qu'il devait servir était tombée à terre « Moi, Mort ? Mais... mais...mais nous sommes pareils n'est-ce pas ? Je suis une personne comme vous ! ».

Le shinigami fronça les sourcils : « mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es l'apparence moche que j'ai prise pour me cacher parmi les mortels ! Tu n'es pas une « personne » ! ». La crise de panique du Grell majordome s'accentua : « mais … mais si ! J'ai vécu je sais mais je ne suis pas mort ! Puisque vous êtes en vie moi aussi ! Et puis vous… vous … vous êtes laide aussi ! »

Le faucheur rouge se frustra sur le sol drapé : « Vas-tu te taire à la fin et me répondre ? Je veux savoir comment tu peux être là ! ». Le majordome se mit à genoux sur le sol blanc, les mains sur la tête et criant autant son malaise : « Je ne sais pas où on est, ni comment je suis venu à vous ! Vous êtes laide et méchante comme femme ! Vous n'êtes qu'un stupide shinigami mâle! ».

Grell saisit le majordome par le col et le souleva du sol : « Si j'avais ma tronçonneuse je t'aurais teint en rouge sur-le-champ ! Et d'où tu me dis que je suis LAIDE ?! Je ne suis pas un homme j'ai seulement le corps d'un homme ! Je suis une dame alors respecte-moi inutile créature ! ». Il lâcha prise mais lorsque le Grell majordome est mis à terre, il se jeta sur le Grell Shinigami. Le mettant dans une situation auquel Grell aurait aimait être avec son Will chéri : à califourchon sur lui.

« Vous avez raison, je suis un être inutile et vous êtes la beauté incarnée ! » Pleura-t-il en essayant de se faire pardonner. Ses mains agrippées le gilet de la faucheuse et sa tête étaient posés sur son torse, les chaudes larmes s'imbibant dans la chemise blanche. « Mais hôte-toi de mon corps déchet ! » Grogna le shinigami en tirant les cheveux bruns du majordome Grell se tortilla sous … « lui » et essayait de se dégager mais le majordome restait accroché à lui.

Ce dernier, malgré les très nombreuses insultes du faucheur, continuait de geindre comme un gosse pour se faire pardonner d'une bêtise : « Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon Madame ! ». Les mains à pousser le visage maquillé de larmes et de morves dégoulinantes, Grell lui hurla : « Je te pardonne ! Je te pardonne ! Mais enlèves-toi de moi ! ». D'un coup de talon dans le ventre, Grell parvient à expulser le Grell majordome de son corps : « Tu es dix fois plus emmerdant que ce sale morveux de Ronald Knox ! ».

Le Grell majordome avait été valdingué au loin dans le paysage de soie blanche et avait quand même réussi à atterrir sur ses fesses. Le Grell Shinigami se remit sur ses talons hauts, non sans mal du sol trop moelleux pour ses chaussures féminines. Il pointa du doigt le pauvre majordome : « Tu ne connais pas les bonnes manières avec une femme ? » « Veuillez m'excuser ! Mais… apprenez-moi comment faire ! » Proposa le brun.

« Pff … Ce serait du temps perdu ! Tu n'es qu'un « personnage » de mon rôle d'actrice ! Va plutôt de pendre » Rétorqua la rousse. Le majordome pris un air attristé : «Je veux bien… Mais je n'ai pas de corde pour me pendre ! » Commença-t-il a geindre. Grell claqua sa main sur son front : « Tu le fait exprès ou quoi ! ». Tout à coup, le Grell majordome se calma : « Je sais quoi faire ! » il se mit debout et s'élança vers le Grell shinigami. Et c'est sans prévenir qu'il agrippa les épaules du shinigami, le tenant face à lui, et l'embrassa passionnément.

Il força sa langue dans la bouche du Grell shinigami pris par surprise, essayant l'enrouler autour de celle du moissonneur, intégrant sa salive dans la bouche de la faucheuse. Le goût mouillé parvint jusqu'aux papilles du faucheur et lui donna une sensation aussi dégoutée qu'étrangement attirante. Grell se reprit et le repoussa violemment, en l'accompagnant d'une puissante gifle : « comment as-tu osé ?! » Hurla-t-il. La joue en feu, le brun n'osa pas répliquer, il s'apprêtait à partir en plein en crise de larmes : « Je… Je… voulais vous faire plaisir ! Déso… ».

Ses paroles furent coupées par une pression sur ses lèvres, moins brusque que lui mais semble-t-il, aussi agréable et surprenante. Le shinigami avait retourné le baiser à sa seconde personnalité, mais de manière moins pressante, ses mains tenant son visage. Du rouge écarlate apparut sur les joues du majordome et avec, la sensation que ce baiser ne s'arrête jamais. Mais l'embrassade prit quand même fin : « Tu vois ? C'est ça d'embrasser une femme ! Tu manques vraiment d'expérience ! » Lui retourna Grell.

Il eut un blanc pendant un instant avant que le Grell majordome ne saute sur le shinigami (encore une fois) et ne le remette à terre à califourchon sur lui. La rage de la rousse semblait prête à se déclencher jusqu'à ce que le brun lui mette son doigt sur la bouche, signe de laisser faire son travail de majordome, un sourit aux lèvres.

Grell majordome enleva ses lunettes et se pencha pour embraser à nouveau la faucheuse, essayant de faire comme « la femme » lui avait montré. Sa main caressant son visage, sa langue frottait contre ses dents de requin, la texture grasse du rouge à lèvres se collait à ses lèvres. À cet instant, il prit totalement possession de cette bouche et fit rougir la moissonneuse aussi fortement que lorsqu'elle était face à son superviseur. Le majordome balada sa main sur le corps du shinigami et se mit à déboutonner lentement son gilet et sa chemise blanche. Malgré cette lenteur, il lui sembla que le temps allait plus rapidement pour le shinigami, la situation était tellement étrange et déroutant pour lui. Quand sa peau blanche fut exposée, le majordome coupa le baiser et tira ses gants avec ses dents pour commencer quelques caresses.

D'effroyables frissons parcoururent le corps du shinigami à chaque caresse sur son torse et en particulier quand il se mit à pincer ses tétons en train de durcir. Dans le même temps, il lui renvoya de court baiser avant de se mettre à lécher et mordre légèrement les mamelles masculines. Il tirait sur la chair molle en laissant la marque de son passage dentaire. De faibles gémissements étouffés commencèrent à se faire entendre de la bouche du moissonneur : « Vous aimez ce que je vous fais ? » Fit remarquer le majordome « ta … ta gueule ! Nnn … » Insulta le shinigami.

Le brun sourit quand même, et d'un sourire… carnassier comme son jumeau faucheur. Surpris et agacé d'être encore pris au dépourvu par sa personnalité maladroite et laide, il le saisit par son col. Il dénoua son ruban et déboutonna violemment son gilet et sa chemise, les arrachant presque. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux le torse à découvert. Ils eurent une hésitation avant qu'ils ne collent leur chair chaude l'un contre l'autre. Le Grell majordome était bras tendu au-dessus de son jumeau rouge, son hésitation ayant mis fin au moment de plaisir le shinigami rouge passa ses bras sur ses omoplates et lui adressa des paroles de joueuse : « qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vous avez commencé Majordome inutile, vous devez terminer ! ».

La faucheuse agrippa la tête du brun et rapprocha son oreille de ses lèvres humides : « à moins que… vous ne soyez qu'une CHOSE que j'ai créée ? Incapable de donner du plaisir à la dame RÉELLE que je suis ? », Sa langue lécha toute le lobe en conclusion de phrase. La réflexion vexa le majordome qui se mit à froncer les sourcils avant que sa bouche n'aille s'acharner la bouche du moissonneur.

Pendant quelques minutes, leurs corps se tortillèrent sur la surface de couvertures blanches, embrassant chaque morceau de chair qui était à leur porter tout en essayant d'enlever les vêtements lourds. Le shinigami voulut passer à des choses encore plus sérieuses, pendant leur roulé-boulé, il lui avait semblé sentir une bosse dure au niveau de l'entre jambes du pantalon de son partenaire. Une main baladeuse alla la caresser lorsqu'il se retrouva au-dessus de son partenaire, l'arrêtant net dans son élan.

Le majordome crispa son corps tandis que son double malicieux exécuter des mouvements réguliers en dessous de la ceinture. Les gémissements ne se firent pas entendre, déjà le vicieux Grell les entendait du fond de la gorge de son jumeau et se mit presque à en rire. Pressement, il parvient à enlever ses gants en cuir avec ses dents. Il se rua ensuite sur la ceinture du costume du majordome dont il cassa violemment la boucle et envoya ses débris au loin. Sa main perverse se glissa derrière le tissu timide du sous-vêtement et en extirpa les bijoux de famille.

Il se mit à malaxer la chose en se faisant de plus en plus pressant, là serrant habilement avec de légères pressions sur la chair sensible. Et arriva la lubrique musique qu'il attendait, son partenaire finit par lâcher un gémissement involontaire. Juste à quatre pattes au-dessus de la faucheuse en action, le plaisir montant faisait trembler ses bras qui le menacer de s'écrouler brutalement. « S'il… s'il vous plaît… » Réussit-il à dire « Quoi ça te plait pas ? Il me semblait t'entendre me dire que tu aimais ça ! » Répondit son jumeau sur un ton vicieux.

Il serra les dents, et sans prévenir, il s'éjecta de sa position et se mit sur le dos, sa respiration était irrégulière : « De… deux minutes s'il vous plaît ! ». Le moissonneur grimaça, s'arrêtait en si bon chemin… Le majordome essayait de reprendre son souffle : « J'aime… j'aimerais qu'on s'arrête là et … Que… Que … que … Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! ». Mais c'était jusqu'à ce que son partenaire ait amené ses lèvres à ce qui était presque en érection : « T'as raison ça sera mieux ainsi ».

La faucheuse ne fut pas surprise par la grandeur puisqu'il avait la même entre les jambes mais à présent, il avait une idée de ce que serait l'autofellation. Sa langue faisait son tour, une boucle râpeuse autour du gland, pour finalement la mette en bouche. Le shinigami savait qu'il exécutait du bon boulot dès que plusieurs gémissements revinrent à se sauver de la gorge du brun timide. Mais ce dernier, qu'importe si c'était une personne ou une chose, craignait d'être mordu. La simple pensée des dents pointues qui perceraient sa chair, de la vive douleur et du sang qui coulerait le long de son manche que son pantalon absorberait, le terrifiait plus que de savoir sa propre date de mort.

Sa main droite agrippa les cheveux rouges de son partenaire en pleine action salivante, le plaisir frissonnant montée en flèche dans son corps. La faucheuse pouvait sentir la chair se durcir entre la pointe de ses dents ainsi que le goût d'un étrange liquide sur sa langue. Son cuir chevelure était encore plus serré et tiré ainsi que son tour de taille était sans cesse cogné par les genoux du majordome. Et arriva ce qui devait arriver : « Je vais… je vais … AH ! », le sperme arriva dans la bouche du moissonneur qui s'en lécha les lèvres, sa langue passa sur chacun de ses doigts ainsi que sur l'entre-jambe du majordome pour ne pas en perdre une goutte.

Alors que le Grell majordome rougit comme une tomate, le Grell shinigami essuyait sa face avec son mouchoir dans sa poche (parce qu'une dame doit tout prévoir). Allongé et trempé en dessous de la ceinture, le majordome était affreusement gêné bien que son jumeau ait surtout désiré cette situation au fin fond de son pantalon. « Bien maintenant… on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! » Invita la faucheuse, « que… Quoi ? Comment ?! » Paniqua en retour le jumeau timide et encore sous le choc, « Eh bien… vous voulez faire plaisir à une dame ? Je ne suis qu'à peine satisfait ! » Lui lança le shinigami.

Toujours dans leur lieu semblable à un lit sans fin, le Grell Shinigami fit tomber sa chemise et son gilet ouvert. Il enleva ses bottes rouge et noir ainsi que son pantalon et finit ainsi en sous-vêtement féminin, culotte et porte-jarretelles rouge en dentelle. La faucheuse pulpeuse s'allongea sur le ventre un peu plus loin, le regard luxueux sur le dessous ceinture de son jumeau, n'attendant que lui : « alors qu'est-ce que tu attends majordome ? Je t'ordonne de venir sur mon corps ! » Cria la faucheuse écarlate. « Toute de suite Maître… Maîtresse ! », Il ôta sa chemise et son gilet, puis se dirigea torse nu en tenant maladroitement son pantalon ce qui fit sourire la rousse.

Hésitant, il se plaça au-dessus du corps du moissonneur, à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Leur peau chaude hésitant à se rencontrer, c'était la saison glacée d'hiver qui craignait de sentir la chaleur de la saison d'été. Les sourcils de la faucheuse commencèrent à montrer des signes inaffectifs de cette lenteur mais changèrent de tout au tout quand ils sentirent la paume chaude et les doigts trempée faisant leurs lignes de mouille jusqu'à sous le tissu rouge. Ses doigts humidifiés réussi à écarter les joues du postérieur, il glissa son majeur à travers l'anneau de chair et se mit à l'articuler.

Mais là encore, l'expérience n'y était pas, et le shinigami se mit presque à feuler comme un chat. À sa réaction, le majordome ajouta son majeur dans l'intérieur chaud. Il essayait d'être moins prude et plus doux pour la préparation. Seulement encore, le shinigami était loin d'être satisfait et ne retint pas ses cris d'insatisfaction : « mais décidément ! Tu ne sais vraiment rien faire de bien! ». Le shinigami saisit et retira la main du majordome en crise de panique et, alors qu'il était prêt à se servir des draps comme mouchoir, il fut poussé et mit sur le ventre avec une telle agressivité que quelques blessures ne seront pas exclues.

Le pantalon fut retiré plus vite qu'il n'eut le temps de s'excuser de son comportement d'incapable et le Grell majordome sentit précipitamment quelque chose se glissait à l'intérieur de lui : « Att… att… att…Aaaahhh » s'exclame-t-il. Mais son partenaire ne voulut rien n'entendre et agita sans pitié deux doigts à l'intérieur de son corps : « Bon tais-toi et laisse-moi faire ! ». Le shinigami était plus vigoureux dans ses mouvements, il poussait un plus profondément, élargissant l'entrée à sa guise.

Un gémissement incontrôlable s'échappa de la bouche du majordome la rousse, légèrement pressée du moment, introduit un autre doigt entre la chair, puis un autre, jusqu'à y faire entrer presque la moitié de sa main. Le corps du majordome se cambra, la douleur entre ses fesses devenait insupportable. Le shinigami s'en rendit compte, avec un léger pincement entre la culpabilité et la fierté de s'être un « venger ». Mais bon, il ne voulait pas trop abimer son jumeau la rouquine enleva ce qui lui rester de tissu sur son corps et fini nu comme son partenaire.

Le shinigami retira sa main et retourna sur les lèvres du majordome un baiser passionné s'ensuivit et le corps était aussi brulant que le métal à plus de 50°. Bien que le jeu fût partie pour que le majordome soit celui qui mène, le Grell shinigami prit l'initiative. Le brun, désormais sur le dos, fut assailli par le faucheur qui se positionna à quatre pattes sur lui, niché entre ses jambes. Alors que le majordome hésité encore sur le moment, il fut surpris du retournement de situation : « écarte les jambes ! » Lança la faucheuse « que…que…pardon ? » Trembla sa lèvre inférieure « j'ai dit : écartent des jambes ! » Grogna le shinigami de plus en plus pressant.

Les joues rouges mais la peur (et la douleur) encore présente, le majordome écarta davantage les jambes le Grell shinigami se dit qu'avoir un préservatif ou un peu de lubrifiant ne serait pas de refus, mais… l'envie d'infliger de la douleur à la chose qui lui ressemblait, le faire souffrir en se faisant plaisir, tout en entendant ses gémissements de souffrance. Mais attendez un instant ? Il y en a dans son manteau non ? « _Bah… peu importe !_ » Pensa-t-il. Ce personnage misérable qu'il avait créé de toutes pièces pour s'infiltrer dans le monde des humains et passer inaperçue aux yeux des shinigami ne méritait pas de simples douceurs. Son apparence est la plus laide et la plus détestable pour Grell, en plus de lui rappeler un passé maintenant révolu. C'est pourquoi le sang allait se mêler à la luxure sans aucun scrupule.

Un cracha dans sa main sera le seul lubrifiant de cette expérience le Grell shinigami se pointa à son entrée et s'introduit brutalement à l'intérieur. Un cri d'agonie vint aux oreilles du moissonneur comme celui d'une agréable symphonie classique. Leurs corps se touchèrent, chair contre chair, la sueur les faisait glissées l'un contre l'autre. À travers ses lunettes, la faucheuse sourit à la vue du visage défiguré par la douleur le majordome réussit à verser une larme : « Vous… Ça fait mal ! » Un baiser réconfortant vint soulager ses paroles : « Il suffit parfois d'un peu de douleur pour avoir beaucoup de plaisir ».

Le shinigami mit à exécution le mouvement de ses hanches, des vas et vient à vitesse réduite. Ses mains tenaient le tour de taille de son amant, elles partirent par la suite dans une série de caresses attrayantes. Le majordome sentit encore la douleur entre ses jambes, bien qu'il lui vînt à l'esprit que l'engin qu'il avait entre ses cuisses n'était qu'autre que le sien mais ce n'était pas lui qu'il le manipulait.

La situation avait de quoi faire être glauque à moins d'être un puissant narcissique imaginez-vous avoir des rapports avec vous-même, avoir une autre face de votre conscience, parler et baiser avec elle, ou plutôt, vous faire baiser par elle dans ces conditions. L'un pour l'autre, cela était étrange, mais l'acte en lui-même savait occuper leur esprit alors qu'ils doivent être dans la parfaite logique une seule et même personne. Une personne en acte avec elle-même, comme si elle embrassait son reflet sur un miroir jusqu'à se faire une petite gâterie sans aucune gêne, être excité sexuellement par soi mais là, vous serez déguisé en une apparence moche, qui ne vous ressemble pas alors que dans le miroir, vous vous verrez dans une autre apparence, une plus belle qui vous ressemble. En se disant que votre déguisement n'est rien, que le reflet du miroir est faux, vous êtes contre lui, il ne représente que votre âme camouflée, et absolument pas la vraie.

C'est pourquoi vous êtes prêt à faire l'amour, littéralement, avec vous-même : parce qu'il faut que cette apparence moche redevienne aussi belle que vous. Le narcissisme a l'état pur, l'état mental de Grell Sutcliff actuellement.

Alors qu'il forçait ses mouvements tous en faisant des tours de hanches en cercle parfait le shinigami avait l'impression d'être lui aussi prit par-derrière. Il croyait même sentir son intérieur s'élargir, comme si un homme était juste en action derrière lui. Évidemment, la première image de bel homme qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celle de son cher et tendre William la pensée de ce moment lui fait accélérer ses mouvements dans le corps de son jumeau. Ce dernier ne cessait de gémir des actions de son partenaire, il agrippait ses ongles dans sa peau et croisait ses jambes derrière son dos.

Le moissonneur accéléra encore ses mouvements, il s'imaginait de vilaines scènes avec son Will mais très vite, la « réalité » le rattrapa et il reprit ses esprits, collé serré avec son jumeau brun. Il le vit s'extasier dans sa sueur, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou et gémissant continuellement. Le Grell shinigami, l'attitude sadique qui fait jouir son double misérable. Il ressentait comme un certain dégout qui contrastait avec le plaisir. Il faisait plaisir à un homme en étant un homme !

Alors, quand son partenaire sentait un plus intense plaisir le submergé, le shinigami les sépara. Il se retira de lui, non sans mal, et le poussa un peu plus loin. Le majordome fut surpris, quand il put avoir les esprits plus clairs, il aperçut le shinigami au loin, agenouillés, les bras croisés sur le sol drapés avec l'expression faciale de la colère. Le majordome le regarda confus : « Il y a un problème ? Nous étions très bien pourtant ! Je faisais ce que vous me disiez ! ». Mais le froncement de sourcils du shinigami démontrait le contraire : « parce que c'est censé être moi la femme et pas vous ! ».

Confus, le majordome répondu : « Mais…mais… mais je suis toujours votre homme ! Et … Et puis vous avez aussi voulu le faire non ?! » Le shinigami réfléchit, il est vrai que de par l'inexpérience de son jumeau, sa frustration et son impuissance l'ont poussé à prendre le relais. Et l'extase de le punir lui a fait oublier le but de leurs cabrioles. Le Grell shinigami relâcha la pression : « Bon d'accord c'est moi qui l'ai voulu ! Mais tu étais tellement incapable de donner du plaisir à une femme que j'ai pris le relais ».

Lorsqu'il regarda le majordome, celui-ci attendait sagement les jambes croisées à attendre son partenaire ou plutôt « sa partenaire ». Le shinigami partie dans ses pensées, il se remémora son Will qu'il le prenait de toutes les manières les plus perverses qu'il eut pu imaginer. Après réflexion, il lui semblait la sensation plus intense durant leur copulation. Après avoir voulu punir, puis tenter de corriger son double, voilà qu'il voulait s'exciter sur lui dans le même but que les deux premières actions : pour son simple plaisir. Il suffisait que le majordome donne des coups de reins aussi vigoureux que son doppelgänger, et l'extase s'emparerait de l'esprit du faucheur à nouveau. Mais cette fois, le fait de reprendre la place féminine qui lui revient, lui donnerait des sensations de réalité plus extrême qu'il lui ferait atteindrait le septième ciel.

Sans plus tarder, la flamboyante faucheuse se précipita sur le gêné majordome et se remit à cheval sur lui. Son sourire sadique aux lèvres, de la bave glissa de sa bouche et dégoulina sur le ventre du majordome : « Incompétent ! Maintenant tu vas-tu agir comme un d'homme ! » La rousse l'embrassa fougueusement puis se rallongea sur lui, elle le saisit par les épaules et l'entraina à mettre son corps au-dessus d'elle. Car comme il coutume (dans la tête de Grell) l'homme est au-dessus la femme, il est celui qui mène la danse. Et le majordome faisait, selon Grell encore une fois, l'inverse de la normal. Maintenant, ils allaient passer aux choses sérieuses, une vraie scène sentimentale entre un homme et une femme, un véritable ébat amoureux.

Et enfin le moment, le but de départ fut face au majordome, « conquérir sa belle », bien que la personne en question n'était autre que « lui », mais il avait fini par s'habituer de l'étrange situation, bien que cela lui paressât assez glauque. À présent, il pouvait sentir les cuisses du shinigami caressait les siennes, leurs sueurs qui collaient à leur peau et l'excitation grandissante de son partenaire. Le plaisir qu'elle lui avait donné précédemment avait su provoquer la réaction physiologique de son corps et le tenir prêt à passer l'acte, seulement, il demeura encore immobile.

Le shinigami grimaça : « Quoi encore ?! », il haussa ses lunettes : « Je… j'ai peur d'encore vous décevoir ! » le shinigami aurait pu craquer mais une étrange sensation de déjà-vu lui survient à l'esprit et c'est plutôt un sentiment de compassion qui prit la place, une émotion opposée radicalement au tempérament méchant et sadique depuis le début ; alors il passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui : « Ais-confiance en toi Grell ! C'est toi qui as décidé cette situation et a eu envie de toi ! Alors lances-toi ! Moi je t'aime ! ». Un sourire sincère apparut le visage du shinigami et redonna confiance à sa moitié.

Ils s'embrassèrent et s'entrelacèrent comme deux véritables amants le majordome s'installa confortablement puis saisit la jambe gauche de son partenaire et la posa au-dessus de son épaule, il saliva ses doigts et mouilla son membre, et enfin, il le pénétra lentement jusqu'à être entièrement à l'intérieur de son propre corps. Le shinigami ressentit une douleur assez forte mais il serra les dents afin de ne pas décevoir son jumeau. Mais celui-ci le remarqua et hésité à se déplacer malgré la douleur naissance dans ses reins. Le moissonneur caressa sa joue et lui fait signe de commencer à se déplacer.

Alors le majordome se mit à donner les premiers coups de hanche à son partenaire, il s'efforça se trouver son rythme mais le visage presque grimaçant de son jumeau ne cessait de le décourager. Lui qui avait voulue conquérir une « femme », il n'arrivait décidément à rien, il n'était pas aussi digne que son jumeau… il n'était vraiment qu'une simple création ignoble. Le shinigami sentit son coup de mou à travers la douleur de son derrière, à ce rythme lent et mauvais, il ne retrouvera pas la sensation de tout à l'heure. Il se dit qu'encore une fois, il va devoir refaire le boulot d'un homme... Oh et puis zut, c'était LUI ou non, merde les erreurs de son double !

Ça faisait partie de son rôle, celui d'un majordome maladroit, et dans les souvenirs les plus répugnants de sa cinématique : le jour où il fut d'accord pour se donner à une femme, il avait abandonné ce rôle et était redevenu le shinigami pour qui l'amour n'avait aucun secret ! Et forcément, son jumeau n'était pas « programmé » pour l'étreinte charnelle. Il aurait dû y penser un peu plus tôt au lieu de s'acharner à en faire son homme. Il devait arrêter de réfléchir maintenant, cette situation est surréaliste et sera surement unique !

Et alors que le majordome ralentissait vraiment son rythme, le faucheur enlaça le majordome et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le brun voulut s'exprimer mais le shinigami le fit taire en portant sa main sur sa bouche : « ne t'occupe pas de moi maintenant, accélère ton rythme ! ». Aussitôt, le majordome mis de la vitesse dans ses coups de hanche, se forçant à donner des coups plus rapides. Son rythme passa à la vitesse supérieure malgré quelques maladresses encore présent dans la manière de son déhanché. Mais néanmoins, il parvient à faire un travail qui laissait enfin sa place au plaisir. D'ailleurs son partenaire sortait quelques gémissements du fond de sa gorge.

Enfin, ses coups de reins devinrent plus réguliers, plus rapides et beaucoup plus agréables le shinigami souffla des gémissements de plus en plus forts, continuant d'enlacer son partenaire en l'accompagnant de baisers fougueux. Avec encore plus d'ardeur dans sa tâche, le majordome continua les mouvements de son corps et ceux de sa langue. Dans cette étreinte, les jumeaux ne formaient plus qu'un seul être, comme ils l'étaient au départ avant l'histoire de Jack l'éventreur. À ce moment, le Grell shinigami était fier et entièrement satisfait de ce qui lui arrivait, enfin, après ses derniers moments désagréables en compagnie de son double, il avait réussi à obtenir un entretemps de plaisir.

Ses pensées finirent par vadrouiller loin de ce moment, comme il l'avait souhaité, il s'imagina être pris par son homme froid préféré, William T. Spears. Tout ceci était parfait… mais la « réalité » revint très vite l'arraché de ses beaux rêves mais cette fois-ci, tout ceci était différent. La dernière fois, il s'était réveillé en train d'agir comme un homme et là, quand il revenu, sa vision était différente. Il était dos au sol moelleux, avec son double qui le regardait, ses yeux verts plongeaient dans les siens. Ce regard à travers ses lunettes, malin, existant, presque effrayant, qui le paralysé sur place. Puis ce sourire malicieux et fier qui gisait plus bas. Et toutes ses mèches tombantes, parfois collé à son front à cause de la sueur. Tous, ce visage, c'était…c'était lui, le majordome et le shinigami, c'était lui ! Il baisait avec lui-même !

Non qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant, mais depuis tout à l'heure, ce qu'il voyait c'était un LUI insignifiant, une partie dressée pour être insignifiant et maladroit. Là, il voyait, ou plutôt, il SE voyait en tant que shinigami qui avait abandonné son rôle de majordome pour se donner à quelqu'un.

Résumé de cette histoire : il l'avait vue, il l'avait détesté puis il avait voulu jouer, pour être déçue puis encore voulut le punir, pour se corriger ensuite pour vouloir s'exciter sur lui et être enfin satisfait. Mais pour se rendre compte, que dans ses actes de fantasme sexuels avec lui-même qu'il recherchait depuis le début, tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'était de démasquer le majordome, et de le poussait à être shinigami comme lui. Certes, il s'était dit qu'il n'était pas programmé pour les actes charnels, mais là, il avait été trop loin, à l'heure actuelle, il était vraiment chaud pour accomplir n'importe quel rapport sexuel avec quelqu'un même avec lui-même ! Le shinigami n'avait pas espéré qu'un tel changement le bouscule à un point aussi dérangeant et pourtant, le majordome (de ce qu'il en restait) colla son front au sien et son regard percutant se heurta à celui du moissonneur, subitement moins existé.

Le brun embrassa sa rousse, amoureusement, et étrangement, il eut de l'effet sur lui car la verge du shinigami devenu plus tendu. Lorsque le Grell shinigami s'en aperçue, le Grell majordome aussi, et une de ses mains alla droit dessus et se mit à caresser la chair sensible. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au faucheur pour gémir et mordre à sang sa lèvre inférieure. Malgré l'histoire du changement brutal concernant la personnalité du majordome, le shinigami fut tellement satisfait que le plaisir revenu aussi rapidement que la réaction dans son esprit. Il en oublia cette histoire et envahit les tympans de son partenaire avec ses cris de plaisirs.

L'excitation était à son comble mais l'extase beaucoup trop loin encore, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient complètement satisfaits. Le majordome se força encore plus à accélérer son rythme, il écarta les jambes de son jumeau et entra plus profondément en lui. L'agréable sensation du sol moelleux sous le shinigami donné une touche vraiment agréable et il fut très difficile voire impossible au faucheur ne pas avoir envie de gémir encore plus fort. Les minutes passaient et les coups de reins du majordome aussi, maintenant, la sensation à l'intérieur de son jumeau maléfique, lui faisait palpiter son membre et lui donnait envie d'aller au plus profond de son corps.

À force de manipulation, la semence blanche du shinigami revêtit sa main ce qui était signe que le moissonneur allait bientôt atteindre le bout de cette situation. Les griffes du faucheur étaient plantées dans ses fesses, le majordome donné des coups encore plus fort jusqu'à toucher enfin la prostate de son partenaire. Le sang dégoulina le long du cou du shinigami, il se lécha les lèvres mais ses cris lui donnait plus le risque de se mordre la langue. Presque à bout de souffle de leurs ébats, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent au bord de l'extase. Ils s'échangèrent ensuite un dernier regard amoureux l'un de l'autre et dirent ensemble : « Je t'aime ».

Le dernier coup de hanche les fit jouir à travers le paysage blanc, le liquide chaud du majordome remplit tout l'intérieur du shinigami et continua de se déverser quelques secondes encore après l'orgasme. Suite à ça, à bout de souffle, le majordome se retira du shinigami et son corps s'effondra juste à côté de lui, encore essoufflé. À côté de lui, le faucheur se mit à cracher un rire à travers son sourire de requin : « je croie tu n'es ni une chose, ni un majordome et ni une personne ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu es simplement une de mes personnalités qui est là pour me rappeler que je suis une femme en quête d'attention ! Comme aucun homme ne me répond, je fais l'amour avec moi-même parce que le seul homme qui me préoccupe et qui fais attention à la femme que je suis, c'est l'homme qui me constitue. Même moi je sais que je suis un homme, et tu es là pour me le rappeler ! C'est pitoyable ! »

Le majordome remarqua dans le regard de son jumeau une larme qui menaçait de s'écouler le long de sa joue. Jugeant sa vie sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, le faucheur ne s'aperçut pas du majordome qui vint s'appuyer sur son torse en emmenant avec lui les draps du décor. Il fut alerté quand celui-ci s'étendit complètement sur son corps, l'enveloppent avec lui dans un cocon formé avec les draps puis le serra dans ses bras. Il déclara ensuite dans sa maladresse et naïveté habituelle : « Moi j'ai bien aimé et je vois que vous êtes une femme ! Et moi je suis votre majordome qui accomplit les ordres de son maître ». Le moissonneur se remit à rire, comme il se sent mal, intérieurement, il essaye encore de se rassurer de la situation, c'est pourquoi, il n'a aucun problème à accomplir ses méfaits dans le monde des humains : il sait qu'il n'est pas ordinaire mais même s'il se le dit, une autre part de lui-même sera toujours là pour lui dire le contraire et le faire continuer.

Grell serra à son tour l'autre partie de lui-même dans ses bras et s'exclama : « C'est vrai que c'était bien ! Tu es bien comme homme, quand tu veux bien l'être ! ». Le Grell majordome sourit à son tour contre la peau chaude de son partenaire pendant que celui-ci lui dit : « Je trouve qu'on aurait dû rajouter une troisième personne ! ». Ce à quoi le majordome répondit tout en rougissant : « Il manquait la belle Madame Red ! » « NON ! Surement pas ! Je parlais d'un homme ! » Grogna en retour le shinigami.

Ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand le majordome lui demanda : « est-ce que vous m'aimez ou vous me détestez ? ». Il s'apprêta à lui répondre quand il sentit une pression sur ses paupières qui lui fermer les yeux et le plongeait dans un espace inconscient qui l'emmena loin de sa moitié qu'il ne sentait déjà plus sur lui. Dans les prochaines secondes, le shinigami ne vit que du noir, la chaleur de son jumeau disparut mais il sentait toujours la présence des draps.

Enfin, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, ses paupières lui semblaient pesaient deux tonnes, un flash blanc manqué presque de lui griller la rétine. Pendant un moment, il crut se réveiller au même endroit mais l'odeur des draps et de l'espace lui fit comprendre que non. De plus, les bruits qu'il entendait étaient semblables à une machinerie pour mesurer les battements du rythme cardiaque. Quand enfin, sa vue paraissait moins douloureuse, il put constater, dans une vue floue, qu'il était dans un endroit restreint, un espace clos, une chambre blanche et grise et avec, des appareils sonores assez agaçant.

Puis il entendit une voix, aussi agaçante, qui l'appelait à se réveiller : « Senpai ? Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes réveillé ? » Le faucheur fut frappé d'un abominable maux de tête à son réveil, ce qui ne manqua pas de s'accroitre aux cris du jeune moissonneur : « OUI JE SUIS REVEILLE ! T'as fini d'hurler dans mes oreilles ? ». Ronald Knox sourit et lui dit : « Je suis rassuré que vous allez mieux, j'ai bien cru que devoir vous enterrer demain ! ». La rousse grogna quand il sentit tout la douleur qui parcourait tous son corps comme s'il était poignardé par des centaines épines : « ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être sortir entourer de barbelés ! ». Le shinigami blond lui tendit ses lunettes rouges et l'interrogea : « Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Nous étions partis pour aller faucher une âme sous pluie qui devait mourir foudroyée ! » Grell fouilla dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire : « Oui et bien ? Je l'ai eu non ? C'était il y a quelques heures après j'ai dû m'endormir… » Le blondinet se mit presque à rire : « en réalité, c'était il y a cinq jours… et vous ne l'avez pas eu, c'est Éric qui l'a fauché alors qu'il rentrait avec Alan parce que j'étais trop occupé par vous!…. Et ça m'a valu de me faire enguirlander par Monsieur Spears ! ».

Grell fut choqué de la révélation : « Ce n'est pas vrai… T'es vraiment inutile toi ! Non seulement tu manques à ton boulot mais en plus, tu oses aller à ma place à mon rendez-vous avec mon Will ! Sale gosse dès que je serais debout, ma tronçonneuse finira entre tes jambes ! ». Une goutte d'exaspération perla derrière la tête de Ronald : « _ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous_ » pensa-t-il en se rappelant du coup de faux sécateur que lui avait donné Will quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait échoué à son travail de subordonné et avait ramené son _détestable_ employé dans un triste état, comme d'habitude ! Plutôt que de penser aux heures supplémentaires qu'il avait dû faire à la place de son collègue, il se défendit face à Grell : « C'est-à-dire Senpai que… quand vous êtes apprêté à faucher l'âme… Vous vous êtes pris… un coup de foudre ! Littéralement ! Donc j'ai pensé à votre état ! ( _même si je n'aurais pas dû en fin de compte_ ) » pensa-t-il.

« Un coup de foudre ? » quand Grell Sutcliff se reprit, il oublia le fait qu'il avait dormi, dû à sa guérison, cinq jours il repensa plutôt à son « rêve », en compagnie de son double, qui lui avait semblé être trop court…

« Ça manquait un peu de mon Will dans mon rêve ! Quel dommage qu'il soit fini … »

* * *

 **Véridique, j'ai commencé ce one-shot le soir du 5 octobre 2014… J'ai pris plus de 7 mois à le faire ! C'est certainement la plus longue fanfic que j'ai écrit et que j'ai mis le plus de temps à faire !**

 **Ah oui… c'est aussi la plus illogique (ou la plus WTF) que j'ai faite, donc si vous n'avez pas tout à fait compris, je vous invite à la relire, avec deux ou trois aspirines et de mettre un commentaire ça me fera plaisir )**

 **D'ailleurs j'aimerais savoir, juste comme ça, qu'elle est votre phrase préférée ? Ou celle que vous avez détestée ?**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et Bonne soirée !**


End file.
